1. Related Field
The present invention relates to a system and a method for a vehicular display system.
The present invention relates in particular to a system and a method for a vehicular display system associated to avionics.
Furthermore, the invention relates to software adapted to perform steps of the display method when executed on a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
In control systems of today, developments in digital technology have enabled complex functionality. However as a direct result from the development, the need of additional system capacity and functionality provided by software and various components such as sensors, processors, display systems, data buses and memory units is increasing.
Real-time systems for critical control applications, wherein typically data from sensor/s are acquired, communicated and processed to provide a control signal to an actuator pose strict demands regarding bandwidth, data delivery time, redundancy, fail-safety and integrity. Failure to meet one or several of these demands can in applications including “brake-by-wire” or “steer-by-wire” prove potentially dangerous.
One such area wherein reliable high-speed real-time execution and communication of data is of outmost importance is within avionics systems. Advances in technology during late 1960 and early 1970 made it necessary to share information between different avionics subsystems in order to reduce the number of functional modules. A single sensor such as a position sensor provided information to for example weapon systems, display system, autopilot and navigation system.
The possibilities gained by the development within the field of computer technology have also increased the amount of processed data available to a pilot containing situation awareness information, relevant for decision making. This in combination with presentation of flight critical data, related to for example navigation, adds to the number of interactive presentations that are necessary and/or desired to provide in a cockpit display system.
Operating an aerial vehicle based on interacting with avionics arranged to control the operations of the aerial vehicle in a safe fashion typically require access to the flight critical data such as for example data associated to an altimeter, attitude indicator, heading indicator, and airspeed indicator. Operators typically depend upon the flight critical data and data provided from other instruments to provide the information necessary for controlling the aerial vehicle under all stages of flight. Access to the flight critical data is particularly important during operations when visibility is limited and when the pilot does not have a horizon, a view of land, or any other visual references. Hence, a failure to provide the flight critical data to the operator during any stage of flight could prove disastrous. In order to assure safe operations of the aerial vehicle the display system typically comprise some sort of built in redundancy mechanism to enable displaying the flight critical data in the event of a failure of the display system.
However, the display systems according to prior art tends to require complex redundancy configurations in order to provide for an operator interacting with avionics via the display systems in a safe fashion.
Accordingly, there is a need to present improvements in the art of avionics and displays.